San Francisco Homeless Resource
Basic Instructions for finding services: 1. Click on List All Pages or Categories in the menu above this line. This will give you access to the agencies and services if you know their name. or 2. Type in the agency name or service in the search box below, or use Google by clicking below the search box. Simple Search type=search For a more thorough search of content, use Google's "site search". Add your search terms after site:sfhomeless.wikia.com. San Francisco Homeless Resource is a collaborative website for homeless advocates, providers, government and others in San Francisco. The wiki is a new evolution of how all parties helping the homeless can get together and share information efficiently and quickly. The site can be updated by any user, so everyone can add and update information -- allowing much greater efficiency in serving the homeless community in San Francisco. Check out the Frequently Asked Questions page to learn more about how to be a part of the wiki! SAN FRANCISCO HOMELESS RESOURCE SFHOMELESS.NET a Network for SF Homeless (& Advocates) ---- NEW! Here's a page Homelessness Policy Overview that's overdue. It's a place where people can go to learn the different policies that are debated in the community and press, and read what groups hold what positions and why. As of March 3 this is brand new and needs community contributions! NEW! March 2008 Affordable Housing Wait List NEW! Resource page for news stories published about SF homelessness since the recent Chronicle series began Please help search and contribute to this page. Resource only -- not a place for voicing opinions. Please consider using the SF Homeless Discussion Board for expressing viewpoints. NEW NATIONAL STUDY: 1 in 4 homeless are Veterans. Click for story Check out SFHomeless.net's Veteran's Services ---- Welcome! The final agencies from the HAP Manual have been uploaded, and now it's time for the community to start using the resources, and to improve them. We want this site to be a new level of service for the homeless by providing greater knowledge in a more efficient way. The potential for the site and its uses is limitless, and we hope to use the larger wiki community and its resources to add more to SFHOMELESS.NET in the future. If you have any ideas or suggestions to add new features, please contact the administrators. Thank you. ---- About this Site and Staff Site Guidelines and Help Forum:Site Feedback and Comments SFHomeless.net Press Release 1-30-07 COALITION ON HOMELESSNESS COH is a leading homeless advocacy agency in San Francisco. Check their wiki page or web site for a description of their services. Click here to read the COH blog with commentary and news. BLOG Weekly workgroups at 468 Turk: *Civil Rights, Mondays from 12:00-2:00 *Families and Immigrants, Mondays at 12:00 *Housing First for Families campaign committee, Thursdays at 12:00 *Right to a Roof, Wednesdays at 3:00 Also check the Street Sheet for updates and news. Coalition's wiki page. SUPPORTIVE HOUSING NETWORK The Supportive Housing Network (SHN) meets every 2nd Thursday, 3-5pm, at the Dorothy Day Community Room located at 54 McAllister. * Next meeting: TBA. SHN is a network made up of direct service providers, resident leaders and property managers in Supportive Housing in SF. Our goal is to increase education on SH issues in efforts to lower the rates of evictions in SF’s Supportive Housing. We have a training component at each of our meetings—usually a speaker invited to share their expertise on a related topic. Supportive Housing Network wiki page DOCUMENTATION PDF or link to many popular handouts, brochures, training material, and misc literature used by the homeless and advocate community. Documentation Page OTHER HELPFUL PORTALS MyHousing.Org operated by Hamilton Family Center Helping-SF.Org operated by the Homeless Prenatal Program SF Library Community Services Directory Search United Way 211 Helplink Getting Out and Staying Out resource manual for clients in justice system BAR ASSOCIATION OF SAN FRANCISCO VOLUNTEER LEGAL SERVICES PROGRAM HOMELESS ADVOCACY PROJECT RESOURCE MANUAL Click on LIST ALL PAGES or on the CATEGORIES below. NEW! Categories Displayed By Subject Click here for HAP's agency listing: HAP Page LOCAL HOMELESS COORDINATING BOARD Meeting Schedule: *Full Board, May 5, 3-5pm at 170 Otis, Born Auditorium *Policy Committee, TBA, 11:00-12:30, 1440 Harrison, 2nd or 3rd floor conf rm *Funding Committee, TBA, 10:00-12:00, 1440 Harrison, 2nd or 3rd fl conf rm The Local Homeless Coordinating Board is the lead entity for the San Francisco Continuum of Care. The Local Board works to ensure a unified homeless strategy that is supported by the Mayor, the Board of Supervisors, City departments, nonprofit agencies, people who are homeless or formerly homeless and the community at large. All efforts are aimed at permanent solutions, and the range of services is designed to meet the unique and complex needs of individuals who are threatened with or currently experiencing homelessness. LHCB wiki page SAN FRANCISCO HOMELESS SERVICE PROVIDERS' NETWORK Next Meeting: May 22, 10:00-12:00, 401 Van Ness, Room 213. Presentation by: Dariush Kayhan, Mayor's Homeless Policy Director Service providers and advocates meet monthly to network, discuss issues, and confront challenges facing the homeless community. SFHSPN also maintains a discussion group for regular e-mail communications. To join, send an e-mail to sfshell@pacbell.net Joining and Using SFHSPN's discussion group PROJECT HOMELESS CONNECT PHC 22, June 6, 2008, at Pier 48 new location; note date change, was June 8 PHC Web site SHELTER MONITORING COMMITTEE The Shelter Monitoring Committee provides the Mayor, the Board of Supervisors, the Local Homeless Coordinating Board, the public, and any other appropriate agency with accurate, comprehensive information about the conditions in and operations of shelters and resource centers. The 13-member body meets monthly to hear concerns and suggestions about City-funded shelters and resource centers and conducts announced and unannounced site visits. Next meetings: * May 7, 2008, 25 Van Ness Ave., 8th Floor * June 4, 2008, 25 Van Ness Ave., 8th Floor * July 2, 2008, 25 Van Ness Ave., Suite 70, Basement * August 6, 2008, 25 Van Ness Ave., Suite 70, Basement * September 3, 2008, 25 Van Ness Ave., Suite 70, Basement * October 1, 2008, 25 Van Ness Ave., Suite 70, Basement * November 5, 2008, 25 Van Ness Ave., Suite 70, Basement * December 10, 2008, 25 Van Ness Ave., Suite 70 Basement The Shelter Monitoring Committee usually meets the first Wednesday of the month at 10:00 AM at 25 Van Ness Avenue, Suite 70 in basement. (Location is sometimes in 8th floor conference room.) Shelter Monitoring Committee wiki page TEN YEAR PLAN IMPLEMENTATION COUNCIL The TYPIC monitors the City's Ten Year Plan to End Homeless and works with government agencies, the Local Homeless Coordinating Board, and other groups and the public to ensure that the directives of the plan are being implemented. The council meets at quarterly meetings with the Policy Cluster, LHCB, and Shelter Monitoring Committee. As of 2008 the council no longer has public bi-weekly meetings, and has changed its meeting place to Room 305 at City Hall. Meeting schedule: NOTE: New meeting schedule in 2008 *Wednesday, May 14, 2008, Room 305, City Hall, 1-5 p.m. *Wednesday, September 10, 2008, Room 305, City Hall 1-5 p.m *Wednesday, December 10, 2008, Room 305, City Hall, 1-5 p.m. San Francisco Ten Year Plan Implementation Council wiki page EDITING AREA Category:Adults and Children With Disabilities Category:Alcohol and Drug Abuse / Methadone Maintenance Category:Check Cashing & Banking Category:Children & Family Services Category:Clothing / Laundry / Showers / Storage / Furniture Category:Criminal Justice System Category:Dental Services Category:Disaster Assistance Category:Domestic Violence / Sexual Assault Category:Drop-In Centers Category:Emergency Funds Category:Employment Assistance / Job Training Category:Eviction Defense Assistance Category:Food Category:Gay / Lesbian / Transgender Services Category:Government Agencies Category:Hearing Impairment Category:HIV / AIDS Category:Homeless Policy and Legislation Category:Hotlines / Information Lines Category:Housing - General Resources Category:Housing - Resource Centers Category:Housing - Shelters / Transitional Housing Category:Housing Opportunities Category:SRO Hotels Category:Identification Category:Immigration / New To San Francisco Category:Information Community Action Agencies Category:Legal Agencies / Advocacy Category:Literacy, Language & Education Category:Media Category:Medical & Health Category:Medical Records Category:Mental Health / Counseling Category:Native American Services Category:Payee Services Category:Personal Services Category:Prison-Related Services Category:Prostitution Recovery Category:Public Benefits Category:Religious Services Category:Representatives-Congressional, State & Local Category:Seniors Category:Taxes Category:Training Category:Transportation Services Category:Utilities Category:Veterans Category:Veterinary Category:Vision Services Category:Voter Registration Category:Workers' Rights / Unemployment Category:Youth Services